


oh, honey

by sillyideas



Category: Lemon Demon - Fandom
Genre: Candy Gore, Completely Consensual, Established Relationship, F/M, Guro, Honey, Knifeplay, M/M, Messy, NO DEATH, This Is Nasty., dom reader, gross!!!! this is gross, i am. the sorry, weird erogenous zones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyideas/pseuds/sillyideas
Summary: There are some advantages to having a not-quite human boyfriend with insides made of bee juice.





	oh, honey

What exactly _is_ Meliton?

He's basically human, and you’d believe he's just another guy if you hadn't seen him bleed, cry, and nut honey on several occasions. You’ve never really asked, even after several months of dating. It’s just one of those things that you just accept, like that murderous organ-stuffed Polybius cabinet at the local arcade or that dude in the next town over building that absolutely massive absolutely useless machine. You live in a weird world, what can I say?

  
“Hey,” he starts casually, sitting on your kitchen counter and kicking his legs. “You ever seen my organs?”

You stop your rummaging through the fridge and lock eyes with him. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Wouldn't be so hard,” he says. “You got a knife in here, right?”

“Meliton, I love you, but what the hell,” you say slowly as you close the refrigerator door.

“No, seriously!” he exclaims. “It wouldn't hurt once you got through the skin, and then it’d just be fun! It’s all honey, anyway.”

He hops off the counter and grabs a knife from the block. “Come on,” he lilts, holding the blade out to you in an offering.

You look at the knife cautiously.

“You're serious?” you ask.

“Serious as a heart attack,” he says with a grin. “Hey, you know I like pain, right?”

“Yeah, in the bedroom,” you reply, snorting.

“How about we take this to the bedroom, then? I mean, once you get in there, there’s no telling how I’ll react once you start poking around…” Lord, he's doing the thing where he puts his hands behind his head and draws his words out. “I’m pretty sensitive in there, and not in a painful way.”

You can feel your face burning.

“You’re blushing, honey,” he teases. “Wanna quit all the foreplay and cut me open already?”

You’re not, like, _not_ into this...

You accept the knife into your suddenly very sweaty hand. Meliton hops back onto the counter with a “hup!” and smiles at you. He tosses his shirt off and lets it fall into a pale yellow pile on the floor.

Your hands shake with nerves as you bring the knife to his skin.

You can't bring yourself to cut all the way through.

“Mel, can you do this yourself?” you squeak. He sighs in impatience, grabs the knife from you, and cuts a long, deep gash down his torso, like he's trying to halve himself.

“There,” he grunts, casting the honey-coated knife aside and letting it clatter in the kitchen sink. “The scary part’s over. Baby.”

You look at his skin. Honey oozes out of the wound.

“Open me up already,” he whines. What an impatient little bastard.

You carefully pry the skin apart with your fingers. All his organs are at least 90% honey, you'd say. No red at all.

You slip your fingers in a little deeper and he moans.

Feeling a little braver, you reach one hand in. You have no idea what exactly you're touching, but whatever it is, Meliton fucking adores it based off the sounds he's making.

Rummaging about through his organs is a weirdly enjoyable experience. It’s a unique experience, and he’s always quite vocal when it comes to pleasure.

You eventually find what must be his heart-- beating, cartoon heart-shaped, gooey and malleable. He lets out the most wonderful moan when you touch it.

“Take it out,” he breathes.

You nervously oblige and find it wasn't quite connected to anything, making it a rather easy job. You study the honey-organ in your hands. Still beating.

You rub your thumb over it. Meliton purrs.

Curiously, you place a kiss on it. He gasps. Tastes like honey. You give it a lick and he gets even louder.

“Good God,” he says, ecstatic. “Don’t stop.”

You smirk and pull your mouth away from his heart. He whimpers.

You put his heart back in his chest and grin at him.

“ _Babe_ ,” he whines.

You pull him into a sloppy kiss. Pressing your body to his gets honey all over your shirt, and apparently he's been doing a bit of drooling from how much gets on your mouth and chin. You have a feeling you're gonna be completely covered in honey by the time you're done with him.

Stupid sticky shirt. You toss the thing off, and suddenly Meliton’s face is very, very red. Well, orange.

“Please touch me again,” he pleads. “I want you to reach inside me and make me feel good and praise me,” he mumbles. “I want you to use me and just rummage around in me as you please. I’m-- I’m your toy, babe. Please.”

God, he’s hot.

“Alright,” you say, “but only since you asked so nicely.”

You return your attention to his cut and kiss it. He hums. You open him up and head straight for his heart, rubbing it with a palm. Meliton’s hands fly to your shoulders and grab you like he's holding on for dear life.

You gently take his heart out, admiring the delicacy of the organ. It fits in your hands, it's golden, it’s almost translucent, and it’s oozing honey. Beautiful. You place another kiss on it, almost out of awe. He shudders.

You rub small circles on it with your thumbs, applying more and more pressure, little by little. Meliton’s hands fly up to your hair and grab it in bunches.

Kneeling beneath him in your own kitchen, worshipping his heart, it’s a little odd he's the one submitting here. You muse on this as your kisses to his heart get sloppier and sloppier, leaving the whole area around your face coated in honey. Meliton gets louder and louder.

“More, more,” he moans, practically unable to form words at this point.

You place your mouth around part of his heart and suck on it, and that’s what does him in. His wails get higher and higher and he grabs you like his life depends on it, crying your name over and over as you continue stimulating his heart. You slow down with him as he comes down from his climax, and gently put his heart back in his chest.

“Holy shit,” he breathes. “I just came in my pants.”

You smile a little at this and kiss him. Tastes like honey.

“...Let’s get this cleaned up,” you say. 


End file.
